


Limbo

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-The Bitch Is Back, Suicidal Thoughts, self-hate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bez Veroniki Logan nie wie, co zrobić ze swoim życiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2011 roku. Jedyne, przed czym warto ostrzegać, to forma. Świadomość, tak jakby strumień, niestabilny psychicznie bohater i autorefleksyjny bełkot. Ogólne spojlery do całości serialu.

_Limbus, limbo_ (łac.) – krawędź, kraj. W wierzeniach chrześcijańskich krawędź piekła.

 

 

**3.**

 

Później będzie tak:

 

Jedna szklanka whiskey za drugą, wypali wspomnienie kolejnej zdrady z pamięci. Nie ma znaczenia, kto zdradzi pierwszy (dziecinna przepychanka, zawsze jest jakiś on, który zaczął), bo ostatecznie i tak po raz kolejny ktoś odwróci się na pięcie i trzaśnie drzwiami ( _Nie mogę już tego znieść_ , powie zbolałym głosem), a Logan znowu będzie oglądał czyjeś plecy, oczywiście ze swojej winy, bo to wszystko jego wina (nie kupili mu małpki, więc rozlał sok, tak właśnie zrobił, mały gnój).  

Czasami Loganowi wydaje się, że Weevil nie zdążył ściągnąć go z mostu, że skoczył i że wszystko było dobrze, bo uciekł, zanim jego życie zamieniło się w prawdziwe gówno.

 

**2.**

 

Może kiedyś będzie tak:

 

Popatrzy w lustro (wreszcie zobaczy swoje odbicie w szkle innym niż dno butelki) i nie będzie już widział twarzy ojca, oczu matki i krzywego, gorzkiego uśmiechu Triny. Popatrzy w lustro i zobaczy w nim kogoś, na widok kogo nie będzie miał ochoty zwymiotować z obrzydzenia; kogoś, kto będzie się nazywał Logan Echolls i nic więcej, bo nic więcej nie będzie potrzeba. (Ludzie na ulicy będą się z nim normalne witać, gówniarze niewiele starsi od niego nie będą mu spluwać w twarz i wszyscy będą myśleli: _o_ , _Logan Echolls wyszedł na spacer_ , a nie: to _syn Aarona i Lynn Echollsów, to ten dzieciak, który chodził z Lilly Kane, to ten gość, którego oskarżyli o morderstwo, ten, którego matka skoczyła z mostu, a ojciec lubił się pieprzyć z nastolatkami, a potem słuchać, jak ich czaszki pękają pod naporem ciężkich popielniczek_ – nie, pomyślą, że to tylko Logan Echolls, facet z mieszkania obok, wyszedł na spacer, a może po bułki do sklepu, a zresztą kogo to obchodzi?)

Czasami Loganowi wydaje się, że w ostatniej chwili znalazł jakiś powód, żeby zejść z barierki i że udało mu się zostawić Coronado Bridge za sobą, i że wszystko było dobrze.

 

**1.**

 

Ale w końcu będzie tak (zawsze tylko tak):

 

Mimowolnie szuka jej wzrokiem – w parku, na stołówce, przed salą od ekonomii. Jasne włosy, jasne oczy, dla niego cała jest jasna, chociaż jej samej wydaje się, że już dawno uszło z niej jakiekolwiek światło. Nieważne, kto jak kto, ale ona naprawdę niewiele wie o sobie, co jest o tyle zabawne, że przecież wie wszystko o innych. Nieważne, szuka jej dalej, szuka jasnej plamy na tle i tak już rozsłonecznionego miasta (to trochę jakby patrzeć w słońce, bo jak się spojrzy w słońce, to przed oczami pojawiają się oślepiające, białe plamki), a kiedy ją znajdzie, uśmiechnie się do niej krzywo.

Bywa, że ona odpowie mu uśmiechem tak pięknym, że ugną się pod nim kolana. Kiedy indziej zmruży groźnie oczy, pytając niemo: _Co ty, do diabła, kombinujesz?_ Ale najczęściej po prostu popatrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym szybko ucieknie wzrokiem, koncentrując się albo na nowej sprawie, albo na pracy domowej z patopsychologii, albo na pieprzonej gumie do żucia, która przyklei jej się do podeszwy buta, bo nawet stara guma do żucia jest od niego ważniejsza. (Wszystko, tylko nie on, już nie on, nigdy nie on, ale nieważne, bo póki Veronica jest w jego zasięgu, póki Logan może krążyć dookoła niej, jakby była słońcem, a on zaplątanym w jej orbitę kosmicznym śmieciem, wszechświat nie imploduje, nie zapadnie się w sobie, a on znajdzie jakiś powód, żeby wstać rano z łóżka i _być_ ). Sens życia Logana określa (mniej lub bardziej zawsze określało) jedno słowo, cztery sylaby, osiem liter i milion sposobów, na które można powiedzieć _Veronica_. (Lilly stwierdziłaby, że Logan jest żałosny – on sam uważa, że co najwyżej nadmiernie egzaltowany. Ale Lilly nie żyje, a Logan chyba zwariował, więc serio, jakie to ma znaczenie?)

I dlatego czasami, kiedy nieboskłon zaczyna niebezpiecznie trzeszczeć pod naporem dojmującego braku Veroniki, Loganowi wydaje się, że ciągle jest na moście, pijany w sztok i dodatkowo odurzony jakimś syfem, który znalazł w samochodzie i wypalił zaraz po wyjściu z posterunku. Balansuje na krawędzi, niebezpiecznie wychylony do przodu, a pod białymi czubkami swoich tenisówek widzi tylko smolistą czerń zatoki. Bawi się myślą o skończeniu tego pieprzoneo cyrku, który jest jego życiem. Wystarczy tylko jeden krok – jeden krok i wreszcie dadzą mu spokój, jeden krok i nie będzie już musiał o niczym myśleć, jeden krok i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Boi się jednak wybrać, bo cokolwiek postanowi, będzie ostateczne i nie będzie od tego odwrotu. Boi się zrobić krok w przód i umrzeć. Boi się zrobić krok w tył i żyć. Tak naprawdę ma nadzieję, że ktoś się nad nim zlituje i zwyczajnie zepchnie go z tej barierki, albo że sam potknie się i spadnie, albo że stanie się coś innego, cokolwiek, co zdecyduje za niego, bo wtedy, może wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.

 

**0.**

 

A na razie:

 

Podnosi do ust srebrną piersiówkę i wychyla się do przodu, czekając na ryk silników motocyklowych.

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
